guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Mahmud Salem Horan Mohammed Mutlak Al Ali
| place_of_birth = Doha, Syria | date_of_arrest = | place_of_arrest= | arresting_authority= | date_of_release = | place_of_release= | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 537 | group = | alias = | charge = | penalty = | status = Released to Germany in September 2010 | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript= | occupation = | spouse = Married | parents = | children = One Daughter }} Mahmud Salem Horan Mohammed Mutlak Al Ali is a citizen of Syria, best known for the more than eight years he spent in the Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba after been classified as an enemy combatant by the United States. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 537. Joint Task Force Guantanamo counter-terrorism analysts report that Mahmud Salem Horan Mohammed Mutlak Al Ali was born on May 5, 1974, in Doha, Kuwait. According to German media he is scheduled to be released to Germany. The German government has prepared for psychological help and is in negotiation about the transfer condition. They demand that he won't be chained on his flight to Germany like Murat Kurnaz.http://www.spiegel.de/politik/deutschland/0,1518,705743,00.html Al Ali and Saudi Ohmed Ahmed Mahamoud Al Shurfa were released to Germany on September 16, 2010. mirror mirror Combatant Status Review A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for the tribunal. His memo accused him of the following: The memo was published three times. The first two instances contained redactions. Mahmud Salem Horan Mohammed Mutlak Al Ali v. George Walker Bush A writ of habeas corpus, Mahmud Salem Horan Mohammed Mutlak Al Ali v. George Walker Bush, was submitted on Mahmud Salem Horan Mohammed Mutlak Al Ali's behalf. In response, on 6 May 2005, the Department of Defense released 15 pages of unclassified documents related to his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. Detainee election form On 21 October 2004 his Personal Representative met with him, from 8:12 am to 8:32 am. His Person Representative recorded on his Detainee election form: : Decision memo His "enemy combatant" status was confirmed by Tribunal panel 15, which convened 23 October 2004. The decision memo recorded that the captive did not participate in his Tribunal. It recorded that the Tribunal relied entirely on classified evidence. : Boumediene v. Bush On June 12, 2008 the United States Supreme Court ruled, in Boumediene v. Bush, that the Military Commissions Act could not remove the right for Guantanamo captives to access the US Federal Court system. And all previous Guantanamo captives' habeas petitions were re-instated. On July 18, 2008 Samuel C. Kauffman renewed his habeas petition. First annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Mahmud Salem Horan Mohammed Mutlak Al Ali's first annual Administrative Review Board, on 6 October 2005. The memo listed twenty-two "primary factors favoring continued detention" and nine "primary factors favoring release or transfer". Second annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Mahmud Salem Horan Mohammed Mutlak Al Ali's second annual Administrative Review Board, on 19 June 2006. The memo listed six "primary factors favoring continued detention" and six "primary factors favoring release or transfer". Transfer to Germany Al-Ali and Saudi captive Ohmed Ahmed Mahamoud Al Shurfa another man were transferred to Germany on September 16, 2010. mirror Al-Ali was transferred to the Rhineland-Palatinate. According to Der Spiegel Germany's Federal Government had sought the agreement of local authorities prior to completing the transfer. According to Der Spiegel German officials asserted that American officials had cleared the two men of suspicion of involvement with terrorism. Der Spiegel reported a German official asserted: "According to our knowledge, he does not pose any threat ... We haven't brought a sleeper into our country," German officials conducted interviews with the two men, in Guantanamo, in March, to confirm their suitability for transfer to Germany. German officials contacted security officials in other European countries, to confirm they had no reason to suspect the men had ties to terrorism. References External links * Who Are the Two Guantánamo Prisoners Freed in Germany? Andy Worthington, September 21, 2010 Category:Living people Category:Syrian extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:1974 births Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released